Witch Princess
by BeadleJuice
Summary: Portgas D Anne was set on becoming a pirate, helping out her brothers Ace and Luffy on the way. Then a strange man appeared to inform her that she was not who she thought she was, Ace wasn't her twin. In fact, she wasn't from that world at all. She was Harriet Potter, an orphaned witch. How will this change her future? *spoilers galore if you don't know who Sabo is*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! I want to put Beginning of the ASL Pirates back up, minus the Open OC part, but I have currently misplaced the files... When I find them, I'll continue with that too. I really liked that story.**

**Anyway that's beside the point! This is my first ever crossover to post! Wooh! It's One Piece— my favorite anime— and Harry Potter— my favorite book. I know the plot seems a bit cliché but please give it a try and let me know what you think, but please don't flame! Sorry for my rambling, I hope you enjoy this!**

_Disclaimer: (I usually forget this part so count this for all chapters, just in case) I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece or any of the characters in my story. This story is not for monetary profit, but for the enjoyment of myself and my readers._

Witch Princess

Prologue/Chapter 1

"Vice Admiral!" was a collective shout from the deck. "Vice Admiral Garp!"

"What's the problem?" Bogart asked the man, appearing in the doorway leading below deck. The marines parted so he could see the 'problem' one of them was holding. It was an infant in a little white onsie. It had a head full of black hair and pretty green eyes. "Where did it come from?"

"We don't know, sir," the marine holding the baby answered. He held it out to him. "There was a flash of light and it just appeared!"

"Give it here," Bogart took the baby. "I'll go ask the Vice Admiral what to do with it."

Several minutes later, Garp had changed their destination to Dawn Island where he'd left Roger's kid. They discovered that the baby was a girl and the Vice Admiral had proclaimed that she would be named Anne. The whole crew was surprised at how normal the name was, until he told them why he'd picked it. "Coochie-coochie-coo," Garp babbled in a baby voice as he tickled the infant, causing her to laugh.

"Garp?"

"Huh? Is there something you need Bogart?" the vice admiral asked, straightening with the infant in his arms.

"Why Anne?"

"Why Anne what?"

"You know what I mean, Garp. Why did you name the girl Anne? I expected some off the wall suggestion. Like, I don't know... Luffy."

"Luffy huh?" The man grinned. "I'll have to remember that one for later. My daughter-in-law will get pregnant eventually."

Bogart closed his eyes and sighed. "Garp, the question."

"Oh right. You'd say she's about a year old, right?"

"...sure."

"And she's got black hair and green eyes— the Portgas girl, Rogue, had green eyes."

"Garp, where are you going with this?"

"Well we don't know who she is or where she came from, she has no family. So... why not give her a brother?"

"Garp..." Bogart growled.

"And I'm sure Ace will need someone close to care about him— a sister will be perfect! Remember what Rogue said? 'If it's a boy Ace, a girl Anne'." Garp grinned.

"Garp, surely not even you could think of something so stupid."

"So meet Portgas D Anne! Daughter of Gol D Roger and sister to Portgas D Ace!"

Bogart, along with the rest of the crew, tried their best to convince Garp not to have that girl raised as Roger's daughter, but to no avail. Garp was decided. And when Garp makes up his mind, his mind's made up. God help the poor girl. (Bonus points if you got the reference!)

~ Ten Years Later ~

"We'll have to kill him," Ace announced seriously as he and Sabo observed the boy tied to the tree.

"WHAT?" Luffy screamed

"Ace! Sabo! What are you doing to Luffy?" Anne demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at the pair.

"He heard us talking about wanting to be pirates, Anne!" Ace told her.

"And he knows where we hide our treasure!" Sabo added.

"So? Luffy wants to be a pirate too, Ace. And we can always move the treasure. Or we can just bring him in on everything. With a face like his, conning would be so much easier."

"Hey, I heard voices over there!" someone in the distance shouted. "Children's voices!"

On instinct, the three children ran to hide, momentarily forgetting Luffy. Once he was gone, they moved their treasure. Then, when no one came for them, they went after the boy. He hadn't told... Why?

~ Later ~

"They say if you share a bottle of sake, you become brothers," Ace announced, holding up a bottle with a devious smirk.

"You stole Dadan's sake?"

"Yeah, so?" Anne only laughed in response. Ace poured all four of them a glass. "To being brothers!" Catching a glare from Anne, he amended, "And sister!"

"To being brothers and sister!" the other three recited, clinking the glasses together before drinking.

~ Later ~

"We're not gonna die, Luffy," Anne scoffed.

"We're a lot more worried about _you_," Ace told him. "You're way weaker than either of us."

"Sabo was as strong as you," Luffy whimpered.

The twins exchanged a glance before straightening. "LISTEN UP LUFFY!" they yelled in uncanny unison. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

~ Months Later ~

"What?" the world was spinning. This... this couldn't possibly be true! The only point that seemed to be in focus was the old man sitting in front of her with his long white hair and beard that could easily tuck into his belt. His eyes twinkled behind crescent shaped glasses.

"I'm glad you picked a day when Garp was here," Dadan muttered sarcastically at him.

"I'm sorry? What is this Garp?" the man that had identified himself as Dumbledore queried, looking at the various bandits and three children that were gathered around him. He was strangely at ease.

"Garp is Luffy's grandfather," Dogra answered, pointing at the boy in question. "And the twins— well not really twins— adoptive grandfather."

"He's the one that brought us here," Ace told the old man coldly. "Why the hell should we believe you over him?" Dumbledore seemed surprised by the crass language, but didn't comment.

"Because Garp lied to the pair of you," Dadan told them with a heavy sigh. "Anne appeared on his ship one day, she was about your age so he figured we could pretend she was your sister."

"_My_ sister? With who my parents are?" Ace demanded.

"It's Garp." That was an adequate defense.

"So... so Ace isn't really my twin?" Anne asked in a squeaky voice. "I'm... I'm not Portgas D Anne but... but..."

"Harriet Potter," Dumbledore supplied.

"I don't know about you being from another world, Anne, but no, Ace isn't your twin."

The girl seemed close to hyperventilating. Ace looked furious. Luffy was, of course, confused.

"What I say is true, I'm afraid," the old man told her gently. "You're from a different world. My world. And you're a witch, like your mother; your father was a wizard. I'm not entirely sure how you wound up here but I've come to take you back."

"Back?"

"Yes, I'm not quite sure how you came to be in this world, truthfully. You were meant to go to your aunt and uncle, but somehow wound up here. I'm also offering you a place at my school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will learn all about magic and its use."

"But... but I don't know anything about this world of yours or magic."

"You can learn, my dear. Don't worry, there are quite a few muggle-borns every year that start out with no knowledge at all of magic."

"But... what about Ace and Luffy? They're my brothers! I can't just leave them!"

"You are Harriet Lily Potter and you belong in my world."

"NO!" she yelled. A strange force burst from her body at the exclamation. She stood abruptly, not even noticing when several of the bandits passed out, foaming at the mouth, or how everyone else seemed uncomfortable. "I AM PORTGAS D ANNE— NO _GOL_ D ANNE! AND _THIS_ IS MY WORLD AND MY HOME!" Her decision was made and she stood tall and proud. The room no longer spun, and, for some reason, she felt a whole lot stronger.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore told her gently. "I meant no offense. Please, sit."

"I think I'll stand."

The old man pursed his lips slightly then sighed. "If you do not wish to return to your aunt and uncle, I will not make you, but please attend Hogwarts. Magic can be very dangerous if you aren't properly trained to use it. Accidental magic occurs and the results can be very troublesome."

"Accidental magic?" Dadan questioned.

"Untrained witches and wizards often use their magic accidentally. Has anything strange and unexplainable happened?"

"My disappearing sake, but that has an explanation." She shot a glare at Ace who ignored her, still glaring at the old man.

"The glass!" Luffy exclaimed. "Remember? The mystery glass from that restaurant! It just disappeared! And that time Sabo's hat—" the mood in the room changed abruptly, gaining a grievous tone to it. "Sorry."

"Who is this Sabo?"

"Another one of the brats," Dadan told the man. "He died recently. Shot by a Tenryubito."

"A what?"

"Tenryubito, world noble."

"Ah. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"It's been awhile," Anne responded dismissively, sitting. "How would me attending this Hogwarts school work?"

"Well, Hogwarts is a boarding school. You would live on campus from September to May, with breaks in the middle of course. Room and food are provided and there's no attendance fee. You would need to buy your supplies, but your inheritance will cover that easily."

"And I can return on these breaks? And from June to August?"

"Yes."

"Could I send letters home?"

"I'm sure we can find a way."

"How many years does this school go on for?"

"Seven. You will get out in May of the year you turn 17."

She seemed to think about this for a moment. "Can magic be used for fighting? Or navigating? Or—"

"There are a great many forms of magic. Yes, you can fight with it, and I know of several navigation spells. I'm sure there is at least one spell for anything you could imagine."

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course, take your time deciding, but we need to know before July 31st. Your birthday actually. I will send a friend of mine on that day to take you to get your supplies should you decide to attend."

"July 31st? That's in a week."

"Yes."

"Garp should be here by then. Fine, you can expect my answer on the 31st."

"And I will leave you to it." Dumbledore stood and disappeared in the same manner he had appeared: with a crack.

~ Later ~

"Come on, Ace! You're my brother! Talk to me!"

"No, I'm not! You heard that man and Dadan too! We're not twins!"

"What about the sake! The vow! Don't you remember?"

"I guess," he huffed. Anne glared and climbed up into the tree beside her brother. She produced a knife. "What are you doing with that?" She ignored him and dragged the blade across her right palm, making a long, deep cut. She offered the blade to him. "Why did you do that?"

"I want to rehash our vow to be siblings."

"A blood oath?"

"No, becoming blood twins." She grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ace looked at her hand for a moment, then the knife. "Why... why do you want to be my sister?"

"Because I do! You _are_ my brother, Ace, in every way but blood. Let's close that last gap." Ace stared at her for a minute then took the knife and cut his right palm. The pair grinned nervously then clasped hands. "Now we're really brother and sister."

"Of course we are, sis. So what are you going to do about this Hogwarts business?"

"I think... I think I'm going to go. At least for a year or two. I bet magic will give me a great leg up on the competition." She grinned.

"Cheater!" Ace accused, releasing her hand to give her a light shove. A little blood got on her shirt.

"I think we should probably get these sewn up before they get infected."

"Might be a good idea."

~ July 31 ~

"HIYA!" Garp shouted when he arrived. Ace and Anne ran at him. The man opened his arms wide like he was expecting a hug or something. They punched him in the gut.

"OW!" the pair exclaimed, shaking their hands. They glared at him; should have known that wouldn't work.

Garp pouted. "What was that for?"

"You lied to us!" Both looked furious.

The man swallowed and looked at Dadan. "You told them?"

"No, some man called Dumbledore did."

"Bumble-bore?"

"_Dumbledore_," Anne told him forcefully. The twins proceeded to tell him about their encounter with the old headmaster.

You'd think he would focus on the 'other world' or 'magic' parts, but _no_, this was _Garp_. He focused on Anne losing her temper and the bandits passing out simultaneously. After a few questions to the irate twins, he finally proclaimed, "YOU AWOKE YOUR HAKI!" He pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug. "AND SO YOUNG TOO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT MARINE! ONLY ELEVEN AND—"

"GRAMPS!" The same force escaped her as before: haki.

"Oh! It really is haki! I'm so proud!"

"GARP!"

"What is it, sweety?"

"I've decided to go to this Hogwarts school."

"What?"

"I decided I'm going to go to the school Dumbledore told me about. I want to learn more about this magic."

"You can't do that, you need to learn to control your haki!"

"I'm going, Gramps! This magic stuff can be very useful." Anne crossed her arms a bit awkwardly considering Garp still held her.

"Be that's Haoshoku Haki! The Emperor's Will! If you don't learn to control it, you could start knocking out the people around you accidentally."

"Then I'll have to learn to control it in a month," she informed him firmly. "Then I'm going to school. Today a man from Hogwarts is supposed to come to take me to gather supplies."

"A month? You can't learn to control it in a month!"

"I'll just have to prove you wrong. Now put me down!" Garp looked surprised, like he'd forgotten he was still holding her.

That was when a man that was too big to be human, but much too small to be a giant, like Whitebeard, appeared in the clearing. His hair was long and dark and messy with a beard and mustache to match. Two beady black eyes peered down at them. "You must be the person from Hogwarts," Anne greeted. She offered a hand. "I'm Portgas D Anne, apparently Harriet Potter in your world."

The man smiled, borderline beamed, down at her as he took her head. "I know who yeh are. Yeh look like yer dad, but got yer mum's eyes. I knew yer parents, yeh know. Good friends of mine they were."

"And you are...?" she prompted.

"Oh! Where are me manners? I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He seemed proud of this title.

"Nice ta meet ya, Hagrid. These are my brothers, Ace," she pointed to the boy standing just behind her elbow, "and Luffy," she pointed at the younger boy who was running over. "That's Dadan in the doorway, and the old man is Grampa Garp."

"Brothers? Grampa?"

"In every way that counts," she answered.

"Right well, have yeh decided ter come?"

"I have," she told him with a smile. "I think Hogwarts will be interesting. I was wondering if my brothers could come along while we gather my things?"

"Well I don' see any harm in tha', long as they don' cause trouble."

"Us? Trouble? Never," Ace answered, casting a mischievous smirk at his brother.

"What about me?" Garp whined.

"I'm still mad at you for lying," Anne told him, crossing her arms. The old man hung his head and pouted, dark clouds hanging over his head.

"Right then!"

"You're huge!" Luffy shouted, jumping up and down as he got close enough to see well. "Why are you so huge?"

"Well I'm big-boned..."

"AWESOME! You're like ten feet tall! I wish I was ten feet tall! Ace! Anne! Do you think I'll grow that tall? Huh? Huh?"

"A shrimp like you?" Ace scoffed, hitting Luffy on the head to make him stop.

"Hey! That ain' no reason to hit him."

"Don't worry, Luffy can't feel it."

"O' course he can feel it!"

"No I really can't!" the boy chirped. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi so I'm a rubber man!" He tilted his head back and pulled his cheeks out to his arms width to demonstrate.

Hagrid's eyes grew in amazement. "What... how?"

"He ate a Devil's Fruit."

"A what kind of fruit?"

"A Devil's Fruit, don't you have them in your world?"

"No."

"Oh well a Devil's Fruit is a strange fruit you can eat that gives you weird powers but make it where you can't swim. Our entire world is seas with a few islands so it can be a pretty big deal."

"I suppose tha' makes sense... Weird bit o' magic though."

"It's not magic, it's... well... I don't actually know what. No one does. Guess it could be magic." She shrugged. "So are we going to get going, Hagrid? You'll need to notify Hogwarts of my choice, won't you?"

"Right! Right!" He rummaged around in his coat until he found a broken sandal. He grinned victoriously then checked his watch. "Better hurry. Everyone tha's comin' grab hold."

"Of a sandal? Why?"

Hagrid chuckled. "You'll see."

The three children did as they were told. The twins felt a bit stupid, standing there holding onto a sandal with Luffy and a giant of a man. Then, out of nowhere, it felt as if something had grabbed each of their navels and began spinning them rapidly in circles. When they finally stopped, the three children stumbled into Hagrid and used him as a steadying point, not that he minded, or even really noticed.

When the world stopped spinning, the three children's eyes grew wide at what they were seeing. "Welcome," Hagrid announced, "to Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2

"AWESOME!" Luffy's shout echoed throughout the marketplace. Random bystanders turned to stare in surprise as the little seven year old started jumping up and down and darting back and forth from store to store, gushing about the random things he saw.

"LUFFY!" the twins exclaimed, racing after him and leaving Hagrid dumbfounded behind them. They treated the excited child to their versions of Garp's Fist of Love before dragging the now pouting child back to their escort.

"Luffy wasn't that much of a spectacle was he?" Anne whispered to her brother. It had gone silent and several people were staring.

"I don't think so..."

"I wasn't a specal... spetal..." The boy's eye began to twitch as he tried to pronounced the word.

"As I live and breathe," someone whispered when they finally reached Hagrid. "You... you're Harriet Potter, aren't you?" the strange man walked forward, pointing at Anne.

"I-I guess," something about his tone and closeness was making her nervous.

"You are! Harriet Potter! My god! I never thought I'd meet you!" He ran up to her and began rapidly pumping the wide-eyed girl's hand. "It's an honor, it really is! I must find Emily! She'll want to meet you too! It's an honor! I'm so proud!"

Anne cast a wide-eyed look at her brothers who looked just as shocked at the attention. Hagrid was practically beaming. Suddenly everyone within hearing distance was upon them, insisting on shaking Anne's hand and introducing themselves. Every one was similar to the first and they were quickly blurring together. She cast a 'help me' look at Ace and Luffy who tried to do crowd control, but the wizards just kept coming back! And there were so many of them!

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid exclaimed suddenly. He beckoned a man over and the crowd reluctantly parted to let the pale young man walk nervously up to the girl. After all, who had the guts to argue with an eight foot tall man?

"P-P-Potter, it's nice to m-meet you. I'm P-Professor Quirrell."

"Anne," she corrected. "Please, call me Anne."

"If th-that's w-what you w-want."

"What d'you teach?" she asked the man, taking his hand.

"D-D-Defense Against the D-Dark Arts."

Anne smiled. "Sounds like an interesting class. I look forward to it. Now if you can all excuse us, we really need to get our shopping done, we've got a lot to do. And I'm sure the rest of you do too."

No further provocation needed, the three children darted around the mob and up the street, Hagrid hurrying after with thundering steps. They hadn't gone far, knowing they'd need Hagrid to get anywhere. "What was that about?" she demanded.

"Well yer famous, what did yeh expect?"

"Famous? Why?"

"Well... yer the Girl Who Lived. Didn' Dumbledore mention—"

"No."

"Well... when yeh were a year old, You-Know-Who—"

"No, I don't know who."

"We don't say his name."

"Why not?"

"Because he was a very bad man, did a lot o' bad things."

"So you don't even say his name?" Ace demanded.

"I'm sure this is a different situation, Ace," Anne told him. "What bad things did he do?"

"Murders mostly. Abductions too. He was a very bad man."

"Well can you tell me his name? Just once?"

"Fine, jus' this once." Hagrid leaned in close and whispered, "Voldemort." He flinched after he said it.

"Not that scary a name, but whatever. Tell me what he has to do with me being famous."

"Well he killed yer parents when yeh was a baby. Then, when he tried ter kill yeh, it didn' work. No one knows why. It's why yer famous, yeh survived. The Girl Who Lived."

"So that made me famous?" Hagrid nodded. "Okay then, I guess that solves that mystery. Where do we go to get money? Dumbledore mentioned something about my family leaving me some."

"Well Gringotts o' course! It's right up there, that big building." The trio looked up at it and started running, Hagrid following them. They reached the building made of snowy white marble with burnished bronze doors. Standing beside that door was a uniformed man that was about Luffy's height with a clever face, a pointed beard, and long fingers and feet. "Tha's a goblin."

"Cool! Goblins are so cool!" Luffy gushed as they walked up the steps. The uniformed goblin bowed to them as they walked through the door. Then there was another door, large and silver, with an engraving in it:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The kids exchanged glanced. Hagrid frowned, why did they look so excited? Most children freak when they see that. A pair of goblins bowed them through the doors. "Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

They looked up at him like perfect little angels. "Of course, Hagrid, there's no telling what's down there."

"There's rumors of dragons." That only made them look more excited. Hagrid swallowed, I hope they don' drag me into whatever's brewing in their heads.

"Dragons?" Luffy asked as they started inside. "Real dragons?"

"Tha's the only kind isn' it?"

The trio looked around as they started walking again. About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter. Some were scribbling away, some weighing gold on brass scales, examining the stones through eyeglasses. There were more doors leading off the hall than Anne could count with goblins leading people in and out of them. "Morning, we've come ter take some money outta Miss Harriet Potter's safe."

"The key please?"

"Got it here somewhere." The man began to rummage around in his coat. It took some time, but the man produced a tiny golden key. "Got it."

The goblin examined it closely for a moment. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault 713," he whispered.

He handed the letter over and the goblin read it very carefully. "Very well. I'll have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin walked up and lead the group through one of the doors. "What's in vault 713?" Anne asked as they walked.

"Can' tell yeh tha'. Very secret. Hogwarts business, Dumbledore trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh."

Griphook held the door open for them while they walked through. The children were surprised to find, not marble, but a long, narrow, stone passageway lit with flaming torches. "Cool," Luffy murmured, looking around. The goblin whistled to summon a cart and the three children, Hagrid, and Griphook climbed in. Then they were off. The three children loved it, whooping and cheering as they followed the tracks that so resembled a roller coaster. When the cart finally came to a stop and they got out, Hagrid leaned against the wall to keep himself up. Like he was sick or something. Luffy, not seeming to notice this, cheered, "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

Griphook unlocked the door and green smoke burst forth. When it cleared so they could see, the children gasped, eyes wide. Mounds of gold and silver and bronze filled the vault. "All yours," Hagrid told the girl.

"Are those made of pure gold and silver and bronze?"

"Yes."

The children looked at each other, grinning excitedly. "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle."

"Mister Griphook?" Anne asked. The goblin seemed surprised at the polite address but gave her his attention. "Is all this really mine?"

"Yes, along with another vault with Potter family heirlooms. Trinkets."

"So I can take as much of what's in there as I want, whenever I want?"

"Of course."

The girl grinned widely. "Awesome! Thanks!" Hagrid gave her a little bag to hold the coins and she quickly filled it with some of each kind of coin.

"Right, tha' should be enough fer a couple o' terms." He turned to Griphook. "Vault 713 now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"Boo!" Luffy exclaimed, giving Hagrid two thumbs down.

"One speed only," the goblin told him, smiling devious.

"YAY!" the smallest yelled, jumping into the cart with such force that his head sprang up before snapping back down to his shoulders. Hagrid and Griphook looked a bit shocked at the spectacle, but Ace and Anne were unaffected. They climbed in beside their brother, the adults not far behind.

They took off and were soon going deeper. It began to grow cold and they started hitting sharper turns. Luffy almost bounced out, but his siblings dragged him back in. Finally, they came to a stop at Vault 713 and they got out. The vault had no key hole. "Stand back!" Griphook ordered, his tone full of self-importance. He stroked the door with one of his fingers and it just melted away.

"Cool," the children murmured.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked in and trapped there."

"How often do you check the vaults for people?" Ace queried.

"About once every ten years." The goblin smirked.

"Really?" Luffy chirped. "How many bodies have you found in there?"

"More than you would think. Foolish humans, they should know you can't steal from Gringotts."

The children were sure something very important was hidden in the vault, but Hagrid was using his body to hide what was inside from their line of sight. So they leaned around him, but the only thing they could see was a grubby little package which Hagrid took and tucked in his coat. "Come on, back in this infernal cart," Hagrid grumbled. "An' don' talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut."

One final wild cart ride later, the small group was standing outside in the sunlight, blinking at the blinding brightness of the sun. "So what all do I need, Hagrid?"

"Well it's on yer list o' course."

"List? What list?"

"Huh? I didn' give it ta yeh?"

"No, you didn't give me anything."

"Hold on." Hagrid rummaged around in his coat for a moment and produced a piece of parchment. "There yeh are." He handed it to Anne who quickly opened it and read over it.

_First-year students will require:_

**Uniform**

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags._

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Might as well get yer uniform first. Listen, Harriet—"

"Anne!"

"Would yeh mind if i go fer a little pick me up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

"I don't mind, but don't forget to tell the school."

"I won'." He brought them to a little shop called Madam Malkin's. "Stay outta trouble."

The three children walked inside. "Hogwarts dears?" the lady asked.

"Me, not them," Anne told her with a smile.

The woman smiled. "Got the lot here— another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact."

He led them to the back where a pale boy with platinum blonde hair was standing on a footstool being sized by another witch. Anne was certain he'd never done a thing for himself in his entire life. The witch that led them in got a footstool for the girl. "You two can sit over there." She pointed at a couple chairs in the corner. Ace and Luffy did as they were told while Anne stood on the stool.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes."

"What's the deal with those two?"

"They're my brothers," she told him firmly.

"Is that older one a squib?"

The way he said the word 'squib' made it abundantly clear to Anne that it was an insult. So, even though she didn't know what it meant, she huffed angrily and curtly told him, "No."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. He looks about our age but he's not being sized so I assumed. My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands. After this, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't know why first years can't—"

"I don't care," she told him coldly.

"I was just trying to make conversation."

"Then you shouldn't have insulted my brother."

"Hey I apologized for that."

"Oh right, I forgot that _sorry_ fixes _everything,_" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

There was a pregnant pause. "Know what House you'll be in?"

"No," she answered curtly, coldly.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been— imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, don't you?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she informed him sharply.

Another pause then, "I say! Look at that man!"

Anne glanced out the window to see Hagrid standing there with a grin. She smiled back at him. "All done dear," the witch sizing Anne announced. The girl climbed down, glad to be getting away from the boy.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose."

Anne paid for her clothes which the witch gave her, folded and wrapped up nicely. "Come on, Ace, Luffy," the girl called and they all walked out to meet Hagrid.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! School just started back Thursday and so I didn't have as much time to type. So I wrote this out longhand during whatever free time I got at school. Unfortunately, I forgot my notebook in my locker over the weekend. Another unfortunate thing is that chapters will probably take anywhere from a day to a week to be posted. Sorry, my schedule is kinda packed now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And please, no flaming.**

_Disclaimer: Ha! This is twice in a row I remembered! I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece and the only profit I get is the enjoyment of myself and fellow readers._

Witch Princess

"Hagrid, that boy mentioned something about houses, what did he mean?"

"Oh, the Hogwarts Houses o' course! There are four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but they're right good people, they are. Then there's Gryffindor, for the brave ones. Yeh'll prob'ly go there if I had ter guess. An' o' course Ravenclaw, it's full o' the smartest witches an' wizards. Finally there's Slytherin. There's ain't a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Okay," Anne answered brightly. "Now let's go get my stuff."

They covered the basics first. Brass scales and crystal phials, basic potions ingredients, a telescope and a cauldron. The children wanted to buy a solid gold one— it was there— but Hagrid insisted on pewter because that's what the list said. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. Both Ace and Anne loved it, neither having ever been allowed in a bookstore before. They were quite smart and could read despite the utter lack of books they had access too because Garp taught them. He would bring books sometimes on simple or complex subject and leave them. The twins always had a blast deciphering the words and delving for their meaning. Not that either would admit that out loud mind you.

Hagrid practically had to drag the twins from _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tounge-Tying and Much Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Not that it would do Ace any good seeing as he didn't have magic. Directly after this, Hagrid was exasperated to find the pair enraptured by _Nautical Nonsense (Over a Hundred Spells and Potions for Sea-Faring Wizards)_ by Mericus Seymour. It took a little begging, but Anne managed to convince Hagrid to let her buy it. Even Luffy found a book— _Captain Purdie_, a children's story about wizard pirates, full of pictures.

"Yer not ter use magic in the muggle world except in special circumstances," the man warned them. They bought all her school books plus _Nautical Nonsense_ and _Captain Purdie_ then they left the store, carrying the books and everything else in the cauldron.

"I've still got ter buy yeh a birthday present," Hagrid announced.

"But my birthday's in January."

"No it's not. It's July 31st."

"Oh... right, Dumbledore mentioned something about that. But I've always celebrated my birthday in January. The 1st of January to be exact."

"Didn' know tha'. Well let me buy yer present today, ter make up fer missin' it."

"Okay, so what do you plan to get me?"

"Hm... I know! I'll get yer animal. Toads went outta style years ago— no one want one, it's embarrassin'. And I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. So I'll buy yeh an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful. Carry yer mail an' everythin'."

"I doubt I'll have much mail, Hagrid, everyone I'd write is in a different world. But I guess having an owl would be nice."

Several minutes later, the quartet walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with Anne holding the cage of a rather large barn owl. He was a beautiful bird, all white and gold. "So what are yeh gonna name him?"

"Den," Anne announced proudly.

"Why Den?"

"Like Den den mushi," she answered as if it were obvious.

"What's that?"

"It's a snail phone."

"A snail's what?"

"A. Snail. Phone. You know, you talk into one and another speaks. They're used to communicate over long distances. Don't you have those here?"

"So yer sayin' yeh can say somethin' ter one an' another knows what yeh said?"

"Yes." Hagrid looked skeptical. "So where do we go for a wand?" Anne asked, changing the subject.

"That'll be Ollivander's. Only place fer it."

Ollivander's was a skinny, shabby little shop that was easily overlooked. They walked inside, but it seemed no one was there. The place was packed with bookshelves, though, and boxes of all sizes lined them. "Good afternoon," the group jumped at the voice. An old man stood before them with wide, pale eyes that shone like moons.

"Hello."

"Ah yes, I though I would be seeing you soon, Harriet Potter—"

"Anne D Gol."

"Come again?"

"My name is Gol D Anne, or Anne D Gol here. That's the name I was raised with, that's the name I go by."

"My apologies. Did you know you have your mother's eyes? It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long. Swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

_He knew my mother? Oh, wait, he means my real mother, and I guess he knows every witch and wizard._

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it— it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." The man got so close that they were almost nose to nose in an instant. His eyes were focused on her scar. "And that's where..." The man touched her scar lightly with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known then what I know now..." Then the man's attention jumped from Anne to Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes."

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?"

It seemed that Hagrid's feet had suddenly become very interesting. "Er— yes, they did, yes. I've still got the pieces though."

"But you don't _use_ them?"

"Oh, no, sir." Anne noticed how his grip tightened on his pink umbrella— which she'd only just noticed he had— when he said this.

"Hmm." Ollivander's eyes turned to Ace and he stared at the boy for a long, silent moment. "And who might you be?"

"Ace."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well now, hold our your wand arm, Miss Gol." Figuring he meant her dominant arm, she lifted her left.

Ollivander unfurled a measuring tape and it began taking measurements. On its own. "Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

The wandmaker took a box from a shelf and brought it to her, presenting her with a wand. "Mahogany and unicorn tail hair. Ten inches, quite rigid. Give it a wave." She took the wand and lifted it for a wave only to have it snatched from her grasp. And they were off. Wand after wand was given and taken. "A tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find a wand that fits." Several more wands failed Ollivander's strange test until, "I wonder..." He disappeared into the shelves. When he returned, he presented another wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple."

Anne sighed and grabbed the wand. It felt warm in her grip. _That's new,_ she thought. She gave it a wave— Ollivander didn't stop her this time— and red and gold sparks flew from the tip.

"Splendid!" Ollivander clapped. "Though it is curious."

"What's curious?"

"The phoenix that gave a feather for this particular wand gave one other— only one. It is very curious indeed that you and this wand were destined for one another when its brother gave you that scar." Anne's eyes widened. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we can expect great things from you, Miss Gol. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, but great." Anne nodded thoughtfully and paid then left the shop with the others.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as they passed a food shop.

"Me too," Ace announced.

"I could go for some food," Anne agreed.

"Still an hour left 'til yeh have ter go. Let's eat!"

"Wooh!" the children cheered and ran inside. Hagrid, the store-keeper, and all the customers except Anne were amazed at just how much the two black holes— I mean boys could eat. It took most of the hour for the boys to get full. Once they were, Anne paid for their food (spending a lot more than Hagrid expected upon entering) and they left.

"Come on, I need ter show yeh somethin' before yeh go." Hagrid led the children through the alley's entrance to a little walled-in courtyard then turned them around. The children were amazed to find not the archway they expected, but a solid brick wall. "That door over there is the Leaky Cauldron, a pub." Hagrid pointed.

"A pub? Smells like a tavern," Luffy noted brightly.

"Same thin'. Let me show yeh how ter get in Diagon Alley. Use yer wand." He produced his pink umbrella and brought a finger to his lips in a shh-ing gesture. "Two up, three across." He tapped the brick in question and the wall reformed into the archway entrance to Diagon Alley.

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled.

"Cool," the twins agreed.

"Right. Time fer yeh ter go. Don' want the portkey ter leave without yeh." He handed Anne an envelope. "That's yer train ticket. King's Cross Station. Someone'll be here ter help yeh." He gave her an empty bottle. "This'll bring yeh back, Firs' of September, 9 am on the dot." Finally, he gave her some kind of strange white material with a giant hole in it that appeared to have once been a ball of some kind. And this'll take yeh home. Just hold yer stuff and it'll go too."

The twins grabbed either end of the Cauldron with all Anne's stuff in it and Luffy held Den's cage under one arm. All three used their free hand to hold on to the deflated ball. Time ticked by and the twins felt stupid again. Then that strange force grabbed them and slung them around. When they arrived, Ace and Anne dropped the cauldron and fell to the ground, holding their now-bruised legs where the cauldron had slammed into them. Luffy fell to the ground too, dropping the bird's cage, Den squawking indignantly and beating his wings against the cage.

The girl groaned and walked over to the cage, righting it and opening the door. "Ow!" she yelped when the bird flew at her, and Anne lifted her arms to shield her face from the angry bird. He pecked her arm a couple of times, drawing blood once, before flying over to perch on his cage. Anne looked at her stinging hand and sighed when she saw that the cauldron had torn the stitches.

Ace and Luffy had just finished gathering the things that had fallen from the cauldron (there weren't many) and Ace carried it toward the shack they lived in. Anne grabbed Den's cage causing the bird to let out an indignant squawk and perch on her shoulder. She started after her brothers only to stop when Garp burst forth from the shack with Dadan on his heels. The vice admiral grabbed the cauldron from Ace and lifted it. The boy was a good three inches off the ground before he let go. "Come on! I'm gonna train you all for the next month so you'll be great marines!"

"We're gonna be pirates!" Luffy yelled. "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Fist of Love!" Garp exclaimed, hitting his grandson over the head. A bumped appeared in the spot. "You'll be a marine!"

"Pirate!"

"Marine!"

"Pirate!" he yelled, louder now.

"MARINE!"

"PIRATE!"

"MARINE!"

"PIRATE!"

"MARINE!"

"PIRATE!"

"MA—"

"ENOUGH!" Dadan yelled over them. "They'll be what they'll be, Garp!"

"Yes, and that's marines! Great marines! The best!"

"No! We'll be—"

Anne clapped a hand over her little brother's mouth. "Arguing won't get you anywhere. Just take the training and use it how you want." She took her hand away and Luffy pouted. "Oh! Gramps, Dadan, meet Den. Den, meet Garp and Dadan." The bird cooed in greeting.

"You got a bird?"

"Yep."

"What kind of bird is he?"

"A barn owl."

"Let's go!"

"We're leaving for training?" Anne asked.

"Yep!"

"Then Luffy, Ace, and I need to pack some things." She took the Cauldron from Garp and went inside the hut, her brothers right behind her. Anne packed all her things, including the things for school, into her trunk while her brothers only packed backpacks.

~ Witch Princess ~

Garp took them to Waterfall Island, an uninhabited island only a few hours from their home. Then he set about training them in typical Garp style, making sure that Anne could keep herself from using Haki accidentally. He trained them for a week before he got called off to do something for the Marines. So he left them there alone as extra training for two weeks. It wouldn't have been so bad if there weren't GIANT lions and tigers and bears. There were also giant alligators and crocodiles and bugs.

Once they found a relatively safe place to sleep— a cave a little ways up a mountain— they divided up tasks. Anne would go gather firewood, Ace would find food, and Luffy would guard base while they were gone. "What? I can help though!" Luffy whined. "You're just leaving me here because you think I can't!"

"Come on, Luffy, you know you're weakest of us," Ace pointed out.

"Besides, guarding base is an important job. We can't come back to find a tiger carried off all our stuff can we?"

"No."

"See, your job is important."

"Yeah! Don't worry guys! I'll protect base!"

"We know, Luff, we'll be back soon," Anne responded.

"See in a few, Luffy," Ace called as he jogged down the mountain with his sister right behind him. "You don't really think anything's gonna attack base, do you?" he whispered to her.

"Of course not, but did you wanna listen to him whine and risk him running off to prove himself?"

"Good point."

Nodding to each other, they separated at the foot of the mountain and went to perform their respective tasks. Several minutes later, Anne was carrying a large stack of wood that would no doubt last them a good week, maybe longer. "I think this'll be enough for now," she told herself. "Now all I have to do is—" She cut herself off when a flash of white invaded her line of sight.

She sat the wood down and grabbed the largest stick that would fit comfortably in her hand (she had several partial branches in the stack) and walked toward it. The white wasn't moving though, and it was far too small to be a person and far too be to be any kind of bug she'd ever seen, including this island's oversized type. When she got closer, she could see that it was a piece of fruit. Perfectly round, snowy white in color with black swirls that resembled polka dots sprinkled about its surface. It had a little white stem with a white leaf, both of which had the black polka dots on them. She looked up at the tree to see several branches, one was kinda close and looked to be a snug place for the fruit to fit. She figured the motion she had seen was the fruit falling.

"Hm," she grunted and picked the fruit up, rolling it back and forth in her hands. _Is this a Devil's Fruit?_ she wondered._ I think it is... I wonder which one... I think Garp has that book on his ship that shows pictures and names and abilities of known Devil's Fruit._ She tucked the fruit into her shirt and went back to her stack of firewood. She picked it up and carried it back to base. Ace was already there waiting, a dead giant tiger on the floor of the cave. Anne set about making a fire while Ace skinned their dinner and Luffy made pikes to hang the meat over the fire.

After dinner, Anne showed her brothers what she found. "Hey! That's a Devil's Fruit!"

"I know, I found it in the woods," she told them. "I think Garp has that known Devil Fruit book on his ship."

"So you want to know what you're eating before you eat it?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"What? You could eat it too, you know!"

"It's _yours_, Anne, _you_ found it. I wouldn't eat it even if you said I could."

"Really?"

"Of course not, sis. When I eat a Devil's Fruit— if I ever do— it'll be one _I_ found. Unlike Luffy over there," he teased.

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"So what do you guys think? Should I eat it now, not knowing what it is, or not eat it at all? Or should I wait and decide later?"

"Eat it!" Luffy encouraged. "I won't be the only anchor then! Besides, Devil's Fruits can be useful."

"Yeah," Ace laughed, "some can make it easier to hit yourself!" The twins laughed hard at that.

"Hey!" Luffy's face turned red.

"Be..." Anne giggled. "Be nice, Ace." She took a deep breath and calmed. "I think I'll wait until I know what it is. I don't want it to be something that's more a problem than help. Now get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

A few hours later. "Anne?" The girl in question looked up from her book, _Magical Theory,_ and at her younger brother.

"Luffy? What are you doing up? Is there something you need? And please don't say food."

"I..." The boy looked down at the ground. Luffy being shy? This was strange. "Do you have to go to that school place?"

Anne's heart twisted. "Do you not want me to go?"

He looked up again, a pout on his face. "What if you forget me?"

"I could never forget you, Luffy. You're my baby brother," she gave his shoulder a gentle shove. "Now go back to bed."

"But what if you go there and don't come back?"

"I'll come back. Promise."

"But—"

Anne grabbed her little brother up and pulled him into a strangling bear hug. "Since when are you a Gloomy Gus, Luff?" She let the boy go and he tore a line of fabric off the bottom of his shirt and tied it to her wrist. He gave her a proud smile. "What was that for?"

"You have that," he pointed to the fresh scar on her hand, "to remember Ace and now you have this to remember me." He grinned victoriously.

Anne laughed. "Go to sleep, Lu." She gave him a shove toward his mat and the boy went over to his place. The witch picked her book back up and went back to reading.

The next morning, the trio had their hundred spars a day and then went about training and hunting and training Den to hunt and fight. There was no one here for them to steal from to increase their treasure and little else to do. Anne read through her school books a little bit each day, starting with _Magical Theory_ then _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ then _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ and finally _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ which was as far as she got in the two weeks without Garp.

When the old man returned, it was more Garp style training right up until September 1st. Anne never got the chance to check the known Devil Fruits book. On the first, Garp got them up at five in the morning and they trained until nearly nine. Anne had packed the night before (the Devil's Fruit was tucked safely away at the bottom of her trunk) so all she had to do was coax Den into the cage and grab the portkey. She hugged Ace and Luffy tight, promised to do her best to write, and went about preparing to leave. She held onto the trunk with one hand and poked the bottle through the cage door which she left open so Den could grip the bottle in his beak, his perch within his cage grasped tightly by his talons.

They barely managed in time and, as soon as they got situated, they found themselves spinning. The third time one travels with a portkey is much easier than the first two. Anne found that this time she could stay on her feet when the spinning stopped. Den still squawked indignantly, but didn't escape his cage and attack this time. The girl tossed the bottle away and closed the bird's cage before looking around in search of whoever it was that was supposed to help her. She was in the courtyard that led to Diagon Alley and there were two other people there. "About time," a stern looking old woman in a green dress with fur around the collar, a ridiculous hat, and a large red handbag announced.

Beside the woman was a boy about Anne's age that was a little on the short side with blonde hair, a round chubby face, and buck teeth. "Hello," the girl greeted.

"Harriet Potter I presume," the old woman greeted. "I'm Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville."

"That's me. I prefer to go by Anne, though, it was the name I was raised with. Gol D Anne."

"Whatever, let's go." She helped the girl pick up her trunk and they walked into the door Hagrid had proclaimed as leading to the Leaky Cauldron. They ignored everyone inside as Augusta led the group out onto a street where a strange metal contraption that looked like it was meant to carry people sat. Other such contraptions whizzed by on the black street. The old woman took the trunk then, telling the girl to carry her birdcage, and put it in a storage space in the back.

Anne leaned over to Neville. "What is this thing?" she asked in a whisper, not wanting to seem stupid.

"It's called a car," the boy answered a bit proudly. Then he opened one of the doors in the back and climbed in, motioning for her to follow. She did, and closed the door behind her. "You have to put on your seat belt," he told her, grabbing the belt-like contraption that hung from the seat and bringing it across his body to buckle into a bit on his other side.

She mimicked his actions. "So you're Neville, right?" she asked while Augusta climbed into the driver's seat. "I'm Anne." She offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted, taking it nervously. That's when Anne noticed the toad in his lap.

"Is that—" Anne yelped when the vehicle started moving and looked outside to see scenery blurring past. "Wow, this thing's fast," she murmured.

"You've never been in a car before?" Augusta asked.

"I've never even seen a car before," she answered.

"Never?"

"Nope. So is that your pet, Neville? The toad?"

"Yeah, his name's Trevor."

"Cool. This is Den," she pointed to her owl with a grin. With introductions made, the conversation fell into a lull, neither knowing what to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4

Witch Princess

As Anne followed Neville and Augusta through the train station— she'd never seen such a building, and trains were incredible too! She'd heard of them before, but never had the chance to see one for real because Dawn was such a small island— she frowned in puzzlement. The platforms were numbered consecutively with _whole_ numbers, but her ticket said the train was at Platform 9 and 3/4. Deciding that her two escorts knew what they were doing, she pushed her trolley (that's what Neville had called her cart) along behind them. They came to a stop a few feet from the brick support between Platforms 9 and 10. "To get to the platform, you just go through the barrier," she pointed at it. "If you're frightened, run, but be discreet about it. Now which of you wants to go first?"

The girl glanced at Neville but the boy looked terrified at the idea of running into a brick wall. "I will," Anne volunteered. She lined her trolley up and looked around then sprinted directly at the brick wall. She jumped up to ride on the cart, grinning in amusement. She rammed directly into the wall and, as Augusta had said. she would, went right through. She had to jump down quickly, however, to stop the cart so she didn't run over the bushy brown haired girl that was standing too close to the entrance. She walked around the cart and scowled at the girl. "Don't you know better than to stand in a doorway?" she demanded of her.

The girl looked startled. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize we were so close! We really should move out of the way, Mum, Dad."

The man and woman behind the girl glanced toward the archway entrance to the platform and nodded. "You're right. We're sorry for obstructing your way," the woman told the child as the group moved away from the entrance just in time for Neville to come barreling in, his eyes shut tight.

Anne moved in front of the cart and grabbed the bars, planting her feet to stop it. Neville slammed into the cart and then landed unceremoniously on his rear. "You can't just close your eyes, Neville, or you'll wind up hitting someone. Or hurting yourself." She offered the boy a hand and pulled him up before turning her attention back to the bushy haired girl. "I'm Anne and this is Neville." She offered a hand.

"Hermione," the girl responded, shaking her hand.

"N-nice to meet you," Neville stuttered, taking her hand.

"Well we should go find a seat." She grabbed the front of her trolley and set off. Augusta came through the barrier then.

"Are you and Anne related?" Hermione queried of Neville.

"Of course not," Augusta announced. "Don't you know? That girl is Harriet Potter."

Hermione gasped. "But... but she said—"

"She prefers the name Anne Gol," Neville piped up. "She said its the name she was raised with."

"Gol? That's a strange surname," Hermione noted. "She had a point about finding a seat, though. All the compartments will be full up soon."

Several feet away, Anne had found a compartment and was about to lift her trunk to put it onto the train when a voice interrupted her. Two voices actually. "Do you—"

"—Need some help?"

The girl turned to look at the speakers. It was two boys, redheads, and they had upbeat but mischievous grins on their faces. It reminded her of Sabo and she felt a pang in her chest. She missed her brother. She offered a smile. "Not really."

"Ah, don't be—" one started.

"—Silly, we'll help," the other finished. They grabbed either end of her trunk and lifted it onto the train and into the compartment. Anne, carrying Den and his cage, followed.

Once they'd put the trunk into the luggage compartment, they turned around to face Anne again. "I'm Fred—" one started.

"—And I'm George—" the other added.

"—We're the Weasley twins," they finished together with a dramatic bow. Another pang in her chest, she missed _her_ twin. Even if they weren't _biological_ twins, Ace was still her twin in every way that counted.

Anne's lips twitched as they rose and looked at her expectantly. "Gol D Anne," she introduced with a bow every bit as dramatic as the Weasley twin's but with a touch more elegance. "Call me Anne."

She straightened and, suddenly, the twins' eyes widened. "That scar—"

"—But you said—"

"—But only—"

"—Harriet Potter—"

"—Has a scar—"

"—Like that!"

Anne sighed. "Harriet Potter is evidently the name I received at birth, but I was raised as Gol D Anne. Actually, it's Anne D Gol here..."

The pair nodded as if that made some sort of sense. "Well Mum is—"

"—Expecting us." They left.

A moment later, Neville and Hermione were passing. "Neville! Hermione! Over here!" she called, waving them over. The turned their trolleys and stopped at the entrance. She seized Neville's trunk with little trouble and put it up on the rack before returning for Hermione's. The two could only watch in amazement as the girl performed what they considered an impossible task. "You guys going to get _in_ the train?"

"Oh!" The pair scrambled aboard and took seats opposite Anne.

"Are you really Harriet Potter?" Hermione asked, unable to restrain her curiosity.

Anne sighed. "I prefer Anne, that's the name I've gone by as long as I can remember."

"Oh, I guess I can understand that. Where did you live? With a name like Gol D Anne, you can't be from nearby, and I'm assuming you say your surname first but we don't do that here."

The girl sighed and stared out the window sadly. "I live far away..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you homesick."

"It's not your fault." She moved her eyes from the window to her right hand to examine the scar on her palm and the fabric wrapped around her wrist. She sighed then shook her head and stood to open Den's cage. The bird cooed happily upon his release and flew out to perch on the luggage rack. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we're close." Anne laid across the seat and closed her eyes. It only took a moment for her to fall asleep.

~ Later ~

Anne immediately became aware when someone intruded in their compartment. "So are the rumors true?" she vaguely recognized the voice but couldn't place it. "Is Harriet Potter in this compartment."

"Yes but she's asleep," Hermione answered.

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom? I've heard of you. Pathetic excuse of a wizard, my father told me so. A shame to purebloods, practically a squib." Anger welled in her gut. This boy was about one snide comment away from having Anne ring his neck. "And Granger? Never heard _that_ name before. You must be a mudblood."

"Who the hell," Anne growled, opening her eyes and getting up, "do you think you are?" Now that she saw him, she knew he was the boy from Madam Malkin's.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"That was a rhetorical question," she snapped. "Do you know what that is? Guess not. It means

"I don't really give a damn who you are, and I don't take kindly to people who insult my friends like that."

"With friends like that, you—"

"I don't give a damn what you think. Get it yet? You're _not welcome_ here." She put her palm on his chest and shoved him into his gorilla-like friends. "So get the hell out." She slammed the compartment door in their faces. She turned around and scowled. "That asshole ruined my map."

"Are we—" Neville started but cut himself off. He started again. "Are we really your friends?"

Anne smiled, all traces of anger leaving her face. "Of course."

"Well, thank you for standing up for us," Hermione responded. "But fighting is against the rules and so is using language like that."

"Hermione, Hermione— eh, your name's too long," she grumbled, clapping the other girl on the shoulder. "Anyway, it's only against the rules if you get caught." She winked at her friend then went over to take her seat. "So what Houses do you guys want?"

"Gryffindor seems the best," Hermione answered. "But Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad."

Neville's shoulders drooped. "I'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. They're good people," Anne responded, remembering Hagrid's words. "But I bet you'll surprise even yourself. Besides, that wasn't the question. What House do you _want_ to be in?"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor," he answered honestly, in a tone like a man with no hope confessing his dream, "like my parents."

"So all votes for Gryffindor? Cool. What about classes?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one," Hermione started. "I think they'll all be interesting!"

"A bit of a bookworm, eh, Hermy?" she teased. Her friend blushed and Anne laughed. "Don't feel bad, I've read most of my school books myself."

"You have?" Neville looked decidedly green.

"Don't worry, Neville, I don't think many other people have."

"But I should have, I'll need all the help I can get. I'm dumb and barely have magic. That Malfoy kid was right, I'm practically a squib."

Anne marched over to the boy and smacked him on the back of the head. "I thought I made it clear that I don't like people insulting my friends. Including themselves. You need to have more confidence in yourself, Neville." She put her hands on her hips. "Besides, Hermy and I can help if you need it."

"She's right, Neville. I'd love to help you with your studies."

"See? No worries." Anne smiled.

"I think we're close to Hogwarts," Hermione announced. "We need to change into our uniforms. Neville, wait outside while we change and we'll wait outside for you."

The boy nodded and stepped outside. Hermione closed the curtain and Anne climbed up in the seat to get their uniforms from their trunks. They quickly dressed. "Trevor!" they heard when they finished. They stepped outside. "Trevor got away! I have to catch him!"

Anne caught his arm. "You go change and we'll look for him. You can join us when you're in uniform."

~ Later ~

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called, towering over the hundreds of students. Anne, Hermione, and Neville walked over obediently, the stronger girl grinning.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Anne, yeh got here all righ' I see. Did yeh have a nice trip?"

"Yep! This is Hermione and Neville."

"We'll have ter talk soon. I'm workin' now."

"Right."

"Firs' years!" When the crowd of students had thinned and only first years remained, Hagrid smiled. "Righ' this way," he instructed, walking along a path left by a thousand years' worth of new students toward a lake that was as black as night. Several little boats lined the shore. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec."

"Did you know—" Hermione cut off with a gasp that she shared with about all of the other first years who were each mesmerized by the sight of the castle.

Yes, _castle_. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was located inside a real, genuine, legit, _castle_. It was an incredible sight when looking over the lake. Anne was entranced by its appearance. It stood proudly, elevated on a mountain just past the lake. It was tall and, with the darkness of the night and the crescent moon just behind it, had a certain dark feel to it that made it seem as if it had just been taken from the depths of a Gothic novel and dropped before them. The towers and steeples, along with the castle itself, were more than the child could have ever imagined. She couldn't take her eyes from the sight, didn't hear Hermione prattling on about something she'd read in _Hogwarts A History_. Only stared, enchanted.

"No more'n four ter a boat!" Hagrid's voice broke whatever spell had fallen over Anne.

Despite the enchantment that had befallen the foreigner, she was still the first to jump in a boat. And I do mean jump which she did with a grin. Then she helped Neville and Hermione in while the other students selected their boat and got in. Once everyone was settled into their seats, Hagrid told the boats to go and they did. Anne leaned over the side of their boat and cupped some water in her hands. "It's really black!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I wonder why it isn't clear..."

"It could be the darkness around us reflecting on the water," Hermione answered. "It is late after all. But I think this is the lake mentioned in _Hogwarts A History,_ the Black Lake. If I'm right— and I'm sure I am— the blackness of the water is caused by the creatures that live in it. There are so many kinds and I couldn't find anything about some of them in _Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them_ or _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. But there are _mermaids_! Real ones! Did you know that they really exist?"

"Yes," both other occupants answered.

"Oh... Well _Hogwarts A History _also said that the black water is partially caused by the wards around Hogwarts and all the magic the students and teachers have used over the years. But that's mostly speculation, no on is really sure what—"

"Heads down!" Hagrid ordered, cutting the girl off. They all did as they were told as they reached the cliff and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel that seemed to take them under the castle. After a time, they reached an underground harbor of some sort where they got out of the boats and onto the rocks and pebbles. "Oy! Yeh there! Is this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily, taking the creature from Hagrid. After that, they walked up a flight of steps and crowded around a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? Yeh there, still got yer toad?" Neville held it up sheepishly as proof. With a nod, Hagrid raised his large fist and knocked thrice on the door. At once the door swung open to reveal a tall, black haired with with emerald robes and a stern face. Anne examined the woman, trying decide if she would follow the wisdom of not crossing the woman or do it for fun just to see what she would do. Decisions, decisions. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wider so they could see the whole Entrance Hall. It was huge! Anne would bet you could fit two of Dadan's shacks inside and still have room! The walls were made of stone and lit by torches. The ceiling was too high for Anne to see. On top of that, there was a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors. All together, it was awe-inspiring. They followed McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and into a small, empty chamber right beside the room where they could hear hundreds of voices speaking. The words were indistinct as hundreds other words were spoken over them. They crowded into the room, standing closer than they would have liked because of the smallness of the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each House has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your victories will earn you House points while all rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, which is a great honor. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever House you are placed in. The Sorting will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you're waiting." Her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak which was fastened below his left ear and a smudge on a redhead's nose. "I shall return when we're ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left. Anne reached over and pulled Neville's cloak around so it was on correctly. "Hermy? Do you know how they sort us into the Houses?"

"No, it didn't mention anything about it in _Hogwarts A History_." Hermione shifted her weight and fiddled with her thumbs nervously.

"It's some kind of test, I think," the redhead told them. "Fred— that's my brother— said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." He offered a hand. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Well, Ron, I don't think it's a test," Anne told him. "I mean, the whole school is in there waiting to eat so whatever it is must be quick and easy. Plus none of us know any real magic yet."

"I don't know, my brothers wouldn't tell me. Neither would Mum or Dad. Said it's supposed to be a surprise."

About twenty pearly white and translucent people glided into the room, _through_ the wall. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, you know, and he's not even a real ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed them.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed. "About to be Sorted I suppose?" They nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House you know."

That was when McGonagall arrived and shooed them all away. "Now form a line and follow me." The first years lined up obediently, Anne right in between Neville and Hermione. They were lead out of the room, back across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. Anne could never have imagined what this place looked like. There were thousands of floating candles lighting the room, four long tables running parallel to the line of students and a fifth at the end of the Hall running perpendicular. There were students seated along all of the first four tables, and teachers seated at the fifth. The professor led them up to stand in front of the teacher's table.

The foreigner looked up at the ceiling to watch the stars. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione whispered in her ear. "I read about it in _Hogwarts A History_."

"I really need to read that book," Anne whispered back. She turned her attention back to McGonagall who had retrieved a four-legged stool with a pointed wizard's hat that was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. She sat the stool in front of the center of the line of first years. Suddenly, the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. The hat began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in you head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause at the end of the song. It bowed to all four tables then fell silent again. "When I call your name," McGonagall announced when the applause died, stepping forward with a long roll of parchment, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" She and "Bones, Susan" went to Hufflepuff. Then "Boot, Terry" went to Ravenclaw.

Anne kind of tuned the Sorting out while she waited on names she recognized. "Granger, Hermione!" The foreigner frowned as her friend walked forward. _Doesn't Gol come before— oh yeah, I'm waiting for Potter. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

A few more people then, "Longbottom, Neville."

Anne gave him a gentle shove and he went up to the stool and put on the hat. It took a while, but again the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville was so excited he forgot to take the hat off before jogging over to the cheering table. Upon realizing his mistake, he sheepishly brought the hat back before returning to his seat.

A couple more people then, "Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled within a millisecond of being placed on his head.

More and more people got Sorted before finally, "Potter, Harriet!" As Anne walked forward, whispers spread across the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harriet Potter?"

Anne perched on the stool and put the hat on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N to Sakura Lisel: The reason she introduces herself as Gol instead of Portgas is because she has done something Ace never could: embraced her heritage. Ironically, it isn't really _her_ heritage that she embraced, but Ace's. In the manga/anime, Ace never introduced himself as Gol, but I don't think to protect himself was the only reason. The way he talked, he hated his father. I don't think he ever actually accepted that Roger _was_ his father. But, when she was talking to Dumbledore, Anne did. It's a somewhat complicated part of her character. I hope that clears things up a bit for you and anyone else that is curious but didn't ask for whatever reason. As for the Harriet Potter thing, be patient. **

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or One Piece, and this isn't for profit.**_

**A/N: So I've been doing a little thinking and I changed a little thing in the first chapter. It's not enough that you have to go back and reread it, so I'll just tell you what it is: it hasn't been a year since Sabo died. This means that Ace is 10 and Luffy is 7. Let me know if I missed something when I edited it. I changed it because I was thinking that if Anne had been found when she was a year old and so was Ace then he would have been about to turn 2. It works out better if she had just turned 1 in July and, when Garp found her, Ace was just about to turn 1, instead of 2. So Anne is a few months older than Ace. Now that that's cleared up, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had trouble deciding on a House.**

Witch Princess

Anne perched on the stool and put the hat on her head. _"Difficult. Very Difficult. A great deal of courage, but not a bad mind either. A thirst for knowledge, though it seems you seek it for selfish purposes. And cunning, a commitment to your purposes, ambition. But loyalty! I haven't seen such loyalty since Hufflepuff herself! Unbothered by labor. Though deceit and manipulation come easily to you... Difficult... Standing up to a man you know could easily destroy you?" _The hat snorted. _"That's the kind of brash nerve Gryffindor was known for... A very difficult student... I don't think Hufflepuff will fit you too well, you seem to have a tendency to stand out... much like the younger boy you call a brother... Ravenclaw would fit well enough, but I don't think it's quite right... So Gryffindor or Slytherin... you would fit either quite well... Ambition, nerve, courage, cunning, you're the whole package, eh?... Oh, what's this? You want to be a pirate? Now that is quite interesting! Pillaging, killing, raping, though I'm not sure women tend to rape and that wouldn't be something you'd know about at your age."_

_"Not all pirates are like that!"_ she thought back at the hat angrily.

_ "Oh? Ah, I see now, you're world is very different... I see you hold quite the grudge against your government... seem to detest authority figures... yet there are those within the government that you trust completely... your self-preservation is lacking though, but only in cases involving those that you feel you cannot survive without for whatever reason... Hm, you make quick attachments too, I see, though perhaps not for the reasons others might... Though you would fight to the bitter end to protect those simple attachments... Difficult... Would you like to go with your friends? Yes, I can see you would... Yet perhaps... Yes, I see now. You don't care, do you? Not what they say or think... You would be a spectacular Slytherin..."_

_ "Good god not that asshole Malfoy's House!"_

The hat chuckled._ "Yes, yes, I saw your encounter in his mind as well. Quite amusing. Are you sure? As I said, you would do quite well in Slytherin. No? I see you're decided. Then it'll have to be _GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table went wild. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" the Weasley twins were cheering.

Anne took the hat off and put it on the stool then she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loud enough to be heard over the cheers. Startled, everyone grew silent quickly. No first year in the history of Hogwarts had ever done such a thing. "I was raised with the name Anne D Gol and it is the only name I will answer to from here on out. Thought you'd wanna know." Her piece said, she skipped to her table and took a seat between Neville and Hermione.

When Anne was seated, McGonagall cleared her throat and continued the Sorting. Several minutes later, the final first year was called forward, "Zabini, Blaise" and he went to Slytherin.

The cheers he received were by far the shortest as a hush was quickly descending on the Hall and all eyes were turning to the Head Table. Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak. Thank you!" He resumed his seat.

"He's kinda crazy, isn't he?" the green eyed girl asked the red haired prefect across from her as food began to appear in front of the solid gold plates before them.

"Dumbledore? He's a genius! Most brilliant wizard alive! But yes, I suppose he is a bit mad. Potatoes?"

Anne took the food and began fixing her plate. Then she paused, feeling eyes on her back, and looked over her shoulder at the teachers' table. Her scar prickled as she met a pale, greasy haired man's gaze. He sat next to Professor Quirrell who she got bad vibes from. "Who's that teacher beside Quirrell?"

"You already know Professor Quirrell?"

"I met him in Diagon Alley." Anne turned back to her plate to continue fixing her dinner.

"The greasy haired, scary looking one is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions. He's also the Slytherin Head of House. Watch out in his class, he'll use any reason to deduct points from Gryffindor." Anne nodded, making a mental note to read through her Potions book before class. "The shorter professor on Quirrell's other side is Flitwick, the Charms professor."

"What'd you say your name is again?"

"Percy," he answered, offering a hand. "Percy Weasley."

"Anne." She took the hand and shook it before starting to eat. Beside her, Hermione leaned forward and began asking Percy questions about lessons— apparently she had decided on the subject she most wanted to learn since Anne had asked and it was Transfiguration. Anne listened a bit and added some to the conversation before getting bored of it and turning to the conversation Neville was having with the other boys. They were talking about their families.

"What about you?" a redhead asked— he had been one of the last to get sorted, 'Weasley, Ron'. Anne guess he must be Percy's younger brother. "We all know about your parents, but where have you been all this time? Everyone's wondering."

The girl shrugged. "Midway Forest on Mt. Corbo of Dawn Island."

"In a forest? With who?"

Anne grinned. "A lot of people." Memories of Dadan and the bandits, Ace and Luffy, Makino and the Fushia villagers, and Garp and his underlings danced through her mind. Her heart began to ache and her grin got a sad edge to it. She really missed them.

Neville, noticing this was a delicate subject, cut in. "My gran would never let me near a forest. There was this one time..." Subject successfully changed. Anne returned to her meal while she listened. She had never been able to match her brothers' appetite but she still ate quite a bit.

She was finishing up when the food disappeared and desserts began to appear. After a while more, that too disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again. The Hall fell silent. "Ahem. Now that you've all been fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices. New students should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Returning students would do well to remember that as well." Here, Dumbledore's eyes settled on the Weasley twins. "I have been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term, see Madam Hooch to sign up. Also, the third floor corridor is off limits for the duration of the year to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death. Now, if you would, join me in singing our school song! Now pick the tune of your favorite song and we're off!" He waved his wand and words began to appear in the air at the front of the hall.

"_Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we are old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies, and bits of fluff._

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we forgot._

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

It was all Anne could do to not laugh. The song was ridiculous and all the random beats and notes and rhythms were hilarious as well. The entire Hall was full of nonsense. It took a minute or two after everyone else had finished for Fred and George Weasley— who had selected a rather amusing funeral march— to finish. "Ah, the magic of music, there's nothing more beautiful," Dumbledore announced, wiping a tear away. "Now off to bed!"

Slowly, everyone stood and started for the door. Prefects called for the first years to stay close to them as the older students talked avidly with their friends. "You guys don't think he was serious about the third floor corridor, do you?" Neville asked his two friends quietly.

"Of course not, Neville," Hermione assured him. "What kind of school is dangerous to its students?"

"A magic one apparently," Anne countered. "What kind of person would lie about something like that to a bunch of kids?" Neville looked terrified. "Don't worry, Neville," she patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Just stay away from that corridor and everything will be fine." He swallowed and nodded.

The older students led them up the stairs to what they called Gryffindor Tower. They stopped in front of a portrait of a plump woman who smiled at them and asked, "Password?" Anne's eyes widened imperceptibly. _Since when do pictures _move_?_ She glanced around with her peripheral vision and saw all the other portraits moving. _I need to pay more attention,_ she grumbled silently.

"Caput Draconis," Percy told the woman. The portrait swung forward and they all scrambled through it, Neville needing a leg up, and into the common room. It was a cozy room with a fireplace and several comfortable looking armchairs scattered around the room. On one wall was a bulletin board and another had a red wall hanging with a golden lion on it. There were two archways with staircases just through them. "Girls on the left, boys on the right."

"Good night, Neville," the girls called.

"Night guys!" he called back.

Hermione and Anne walked up the staircase with the other girls. The first door they came to read First Years. The two girls went inside where there were four beds and four trunks against the wall, stacked neatly under a mirror. The foreigner grabbed her trunk and put it at the foot of the bed closest to the door then moved Hermione's to the next bed. "That one alright?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, walking over to open her trunk to get her pajamas.

"Um... Anne?" a brunette asked nervously. Lavender Brown if she remembered correctly. "Can you help us too?" She made a gesture to Parvati.

With a shrug, Anne grabbed a trunk. "Where?" she asked.

"That's mine," Lavender announced. "Can I have the last bed?" Without a word, the stronger girl put the trunk there then moved the final trunk to the final bed.

Once she was done moving trunks, Anne went to hers, opened it, and pulled out an oversized t-shirt. She closed her trunk and changed, leaving her robes on top of the trunk. She glanced at the other girls who had changed ahead of her and were now climbing into the beds and under the blankets. The day had worn them out. Lavender and Parvati had already gotten in bed and closed their curtains. The black haired girl walked around her bed and patted the blanket gently. She put her weight on her arm and could feel resistance. _Springs with padding over them, that's all a bed is_, she thought. She got on it a bit cautiously.

Hermione laughed. "You act like you've never seen a bed before."

"I haven't." It was true too. She slept on a futon at Dadan's or in the tree house and Garp never took her or Ace anywhere that they'd have to sleep on the ship before they arrived.

The girl's eyes went wide. "Never?"

"Never," Anne confirmed with a nod, crossing her legs as she settled on the bed.

"Well what do you usually sleep on?"

"A futon."

"A pull out couch? Well that's—"

"I said _futon_, not pull out couch," Anne interrupted.

"But that's what a futon is."

"No, a futon is a mat that people sleep on."

"You slept on a mat on the floor?" Hermione's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yeah." She laid down experimentally and frowned. It was _way_ too comfortable.

"That's horrible! Why would your adoptive parents—"

"Parents? Who said anything about parents?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "You were all _alone_?"

Anne snorted. "No."

"Then you were in an orphanage?"

"No." The girl paused, thinking about it. "Well it was kinda like an orphanage..." Then she shook her head. "No, never mind, no it wasn't."

"Then who did you live with?"

"Ace and Luffy," she grinned at the names. "They're my brothers. Then there's Dadan and her crew."

"How old are these people?"

"Ace is our age and Luffy's three years younger. Dadan and them are all adults though, I don't know how old." She crawled to the edge of her bed and opened her trunk to pull out her Potions book.

"Well why didn't you have a bed?"

"No one did," she answered with a shrug. "Beds were an unnecessary luxury."

"Unnecessary?"

"Yep." Anne laid across the bed and opened her book to read.

"You really should get to sleep so you're not tired for classes tomorrow."

"I know, I just wanna skim through this book real quick. In case we have Potions."

"Fine, but when you don't want to get up in the morning, remember I told you to go to bed!"

"I will," Anne answered. Hermione huffed then climbed into bed and closed the curtains.

The next morning, Anne awoke groggily with a book on her nose and her feet resting on the pillow. It was disturbing because she was never groggy when she awoke. It was always an immediate affair. So the fact that she didn't wake up readily made her uneasy. What if someone snuck in and she didn't wake up? She didn't like the possibility. The pirate to be rose and closed the book, sitting it down next to her. All the bed curtains but hers were drawn and only a little light shone through the window. As quietly as possible so as not to disturb her roommates, she went to her trunk. After a little bit of rifling around, she found her workout clothes and changed into them. Then she stuffed her bed clothes back in the trunk and grabbed one set of her robes. Someone had stitched the Gryffindor emblem onto the right breast of it.

She dropped the garment on her bed and dug around in her trunk until she found the little box tucked into the bottom corner. Anne opened it and let out a sigh of relief. The Devil's Fruit was still there. She put the box back and returned to getting her school things ready for when she came up to change after her morning workout. Satisfied, she walked out of the room and downstairs then through the portrait hole. Then she made her way downstairs. It wasn't the easiest journey, the halls of Hogwarts were an intricate labyrinth. But it turned out that the portraits were mostly nice and had no trouble pointing a confused first year in the direction of the Entrance Hall. Once she got there, getting out onto the grounds was a piece of cake.

On the grounds, she did a few stretches before diving into the lake and swimming a good number of laps. The fact that there were monsters in the lake— including a giant squid which surprised Anne— only added to the effect. After all, what was a better way to make sure she was swimming as fast as she could than swimming away from magical monsters? Once she decided she'd swam enough, she got out and started running laps around the lake. After a good number of laps, she dropped and started doing pushups then vertical pushups then crunches then bicycle crunches then squats and finally lunges, both left and right. Anne did a fifty each of those and then did a cool down. By the time she was finished, it was somewhere between 6 and 7.

The warrior hummed as she half-jogged into the castle and up the stairs. Under the direction of the portraits, she easily found her way to Gryffindor Tower where she searched out the girl's bathroom (all girls Year 1-7 shared it). She took a quick shower before returning to her room where she finished dressing just as the other girls were getting up. "Get the lead out of your pants," she called cheerily. "Don't wanna be late for our first day of classes, do we?" Then she went back to humming and left her room.

The other first year girls exchanged a look and groaned. _A morning person, _Lavender and Parvati thought mournfully. Hermione, on the other hand, quickly got up and dressed, gathered up her school things, and hurried after her friend. Hermione Granger late to her first day of classes? Never!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like it!

Witch Princess

The week passed more quickly than expected. It wasn't long before Anne could navigate the halls of Hogwarts well enough to get to all her classes and the library without the need of help from the portraits. She still spoke to them, though, they told some pretty good stories.

Her classes were going well too. She and Hermione were at the top of their year in every class they'd had so far. McGonagall had praised the pair for nearly turning their matches into needles, getting closer than anyone else in class. Flitwick pronounced their wand-motion as superb, Sprout was impressed with their foreknowledge of the subject (all of which they'd gotten from their text books), and Sinistra had commended them for their excellent drawings of the night sky. Out of the entire year, the two girls were the only ones capable of staying awake during Binn's lessons. It was expected of most of their classmates that they would excell at Potions, which they were having for the first time that day, just as surely.

Some were not so sure. "Look, I'm not calling you stupid or anything, but you won't be the best in Snape's class," Ron told them stubbornly from a couple seats down on the opposite end of the table.

"Yes they will!" Neville exclaimed, his faith in his friends absolute.

"Snape favors Slytherin and hates Gryffindor! My brothers told me so!"

"The same brothers that said Sorting was done by fighting a troll?" Anne asked, pausing for a moment in her meal.

The ginger's face turned as bright as a tomato, even his ears getting brushed with red. "That was different!"

"How so?"

"Because- Because-" While Ron floundered around for a reason he should trust his elder brothers, Anne returned to her meal and Neville smirked victoriously.

Just then, Den swooped down to perch on Anne's shoulder, dropping a little note beside her plate. "Hm?" She picked up the note and looked it over. The writing was very messy but the girl still managed to read it. _Dear Anne, I know you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Den._

The girl took out a quill and scribbled back. _Sounds fun, I'll see you then. I'm going to try to bring a couple friends, I'm sure you'll like them._ After letting her owl have some of her food and drink, she sent him off with her response. "Come on, you two. We don't want to be late to Potions." The girl stood up, Neville and Hermione joining her.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as they started out of the Great Hall.

"It was from Hagrid, the game keeper. You remember him from the day we got here right?"

"The really big guy that took us across the lake?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah, you said something about him taking you to Diagon Alley."

"Yeah, that's him. He wants me to come by after classes today. You guys want to join me?"

"Sure."

"I guess so."

"Cool." Anne smiled as she leaned against the wall outside Snape's classroom, waiting with a few others for their professor to arrive. Other students began to trickle down to wait with them. Malfoy tried to start something but was quite soundly ignored.

When Snape finally showed up and ushered them into the classroom, Neville was shaking and hovering as close to his friends as possible. The dungeon classroom was cold and creepy, especially with pickled animal parts floating in jars that lined the walls. Hermione looked a little creeped, but Anne seemed unmoved. They took their seats, Anne between her two friends.

The teacher started class with roll call and paused when he reached Anne's other name. "Ah yes, Harriet Potter. Our new celebrity," he rolled over the word celebrity, dragging it out and making it sound insulting. Anne acted as if he wasn't speaking about her. He continued on with the list of students. Once he was done, he put the list away and began to speak. His tone was quiet and frightening. No student dared make a sound. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione moved forward in her seat as if determined not to be labeled as a dunderhead and Anne was getting excited, but Neville looked positively sick.

"Potter!" Snape moved quickly to stand in front of Anne. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

_The Draught of the Living Dead. _She didn't speak her answer though.

A sneer pulled at his lips when she only stared up at him patiently. "No response? Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_Probably the Potions cabinet but it originates in the stomach of a goat. _Again, she remained silent. Hermione was stretching her hand as far as she could.

Snape smirked now. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He stared down into Anne's green eyes.

_They're the same plant, and its also called aconite._ "Sir, if you are meaning to address me, perhaps you should use my name rather than this Potter person's," her voice was even. "I am Anne D Gol."

"A point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss _Gol_, and another point for intentionally ignoring a professor. Can you answer any of my questions?"

"Yes sir. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. I would probably look in the potions cabinet if you asked me to fetch a bezoar, but it originates in a goat's stomach which I'm sure is the answer you're looking for. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant and can also be called aconite."

He gritted his teeth. "Correct. Why aren't any of you writing it down?" he snarled at the other students. Anne felt smug as he turned and stalked back to the front of the class to start the lesson.

Once class was over, the students filled a vial with their potion, labeled it, and carried it to the front. Only Anne and Hermione's looked the way Snape said it should. He narrowed his eyes at Anne when she turned hers in. Ignoring the look, she strode back toh er seat and began packing up her things.

"Thanks again, Anne," Neville was saying as the trio walked out of the room. "I'd hate to have had that happen to me too." He winced at the thought of the explosion Seamus and Ron had caused on the other side of the room because they'd added the porcupine quills before taking it off of the fire.

"No problem, Neville. We're friends, aren't we?" She smiled. "Come on, let's go to lunch. Then we can either go to the library or the common room until three, that's when Hagrid invited us."

"Ok."

* * *

The three students walked up on the little shack on the edge of the Forbidden Forest that Hagrid lived in. A pair of galoshes and a crossbow were resting outside. Anne knocked and immediately they heard barking from inside the shack. "Back Fang! Back!" Hagrid's face appeared in the crack of the door. "Hang on. Back Fang!" He let them in whilst struggling to keep a grip on the collar of a giant black boarhound. "Make yerselves at home." He let go of Fang and the dog bounded toward the boy to lick his ears.

"Hagrid, meet Neville and Hermione."

Time passed pretty quickly as they talked to Hagrid about all sorts of things. That is, until Anne noticed the paper on the table. "Oh? Is this the Daily Prophet? I heard someone mention this and was thinking about subscribing. Have to learn about this place somehow." She picked up the paper and looked at the first page.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_  
_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

"I didn't know Gringotts got broken into. And on the same day we were there!"

The man grunted and offered her a rock cake. Anne's eyes narrowed. He was trying to change the subject, but he wasn't subtle about it at all. Then she remembered the extra stop they'd had at Gringotts. Hagrid had emptied out a vault. Was whoever broke into Gringotts after whatever Hagrid took out? She let the subject change, deciding to look into it on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short!**

Witch Princess

Dear Ace and Luffy,

How's everything going? Did Garp leave? I hope he did, I know how awful he can be when it comes to training. I hope this letter finds you both well and happy. Are you two still sleeping in the treehouse? It was always so much more comfortable in there since we didn't have to share with all the bandits. Oh guess what? Everyone sleeps in _beds_ here. They're so soft and comfortable that I'm almost tempted to sleep in most mornings. I wish you guys were here to share the experience with me. It's a total bummer that you're not. I miss you guys like you wouldn't believe. Or maybe you would since I'm sure you're both missing me too.

You're both eating right aren't you? God, that's a stupid question! I doubt there's anything in the universe that could make either of you not eat right! What I meant is that you two had better be balancing out your meals! Sabo and I have told you a million times that you can't just eat meat! Man, I wish he hadn't died. I probably wouldn't have to worry as much about the two of you. I'm sorry I brought him up, I'm sure it's as hard on the two of you as it is on me. But at least you have each other, I'm here all alone.

Well, not all alone, but you know what I mean right? All the people I see and talk to all day, I'd trade it to see you two in a heartbeat. It's not the same without seeing you two or the bandits or Garp or Makino or anyone from back home! I guess this is what they call homesickness. I even miss the food! That's not saying the food here isn't good, because it's delicious, but I would kill to have some tiger steaks or some alligator stew right about now.

That's enough of my own little pity party. Hogwarts is actually an incredible place. Get this: it's in a _castle_! This place is huge! And everything moves! Staircases, pictures, everything! Getting around is like going through a maze that's constantly changing! And there are trick steps and trick doors! It's a wonder students don't take a wrong turn and get so lost they stay gone for days! Of course, the pictures might have something to do with that. They're how I get to my classes on time honestly.

All the students are separated into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor, the house I'm in, is the house of bravery, daring, and nerve. Ravenclaw is the house for the smartest kids that want knowledge for knowledge's sake. Hufflepuff is the house of hard workers and loyalty. And Slytherin is the house for sneaky, cunning, ruthless tricksters. NO ACE THE I WAS NOT PUT IN THE WRONG HOUSE! The Sorting Hat said so.

No, I'm not crazy, the Sorting Hat is an actual thing and it _does_ talk. It reads minds too which is kinda creepy but it's a hat so it can't really do anything about what it sees in your head. Except tell but I think it's got a spell on it so it can't or something. It's really cool, I hope you get to see it sometime.

And I've already made a couple of friends! Their names are Neville and Hermione, they're in my house too. Hermione's really smart, she's already memorized our textbooks and like a hundred others about the magical world! And Neville's nice. He kinda reminds me of Luffy except he's not as dumb or obsessed with meat or... well I guess he's not really like Luffy at all. Oh and Hagrid's my friend too! But you've met him. He has a little house of his own on school grounds, down by the Forbidden Forest (which I have every intention of coercing Neville and Hermione into exploring with me). We went there earlier to have tea and these things he calls rock cakes. They're like _actual_ rocks! I felt like I was going to lose a couple teeth! Hermione and Neville say that they're not supposed to be that hard and it just means Hagrid's a bad cook, but I don't know.

I think that's all guys, except that I have this feeling that this year is going to be very interesting. I'll write as often as I can! See you soon!

Love,

Anne


End file.
